Maximum Ride
by 0lastximpulse0
Summary: How is Max supposed to figure out her feelings for Fang if Ari and the Erasers keep interrupting all the peace that Max cherishes so much?  This is way before MAX and FANG!
1. Nothing Lasts Forever

**~Up In The Air-Max~**

Okay. Things used to be so easy back at the School. Well, not easy as in being able to relax and enjoy life easy, but more that we, meaning my flock and I, knew what we had to do. We had to find a way out of The School and run, well fly, as fast as we could and get the heck away from the mad (mad crazy...not mad angry) scientists who created us into the flying mutant bird freaks that we now are.

But now we have no idea where we are going, what we have to do, or where the Erasers (human-lupine hybrids) are. It was so much easier, remember my explanation above please, to have the Erasers show up and try to kill us, which they were created to do, and having us totally kick their butts. And even though they were genetically created to destroy us, we were so much more lighter and nimbler and frankly awesomer. This is because we totally rock when we fly, as in we are graceful and as Fang once put it, the Erasers were like refrigerators with wings.

So now, instead of being all beat up and sore, my flock and I were resting peacefully in a cave on the side of a very big cliff. Well, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were resting peacefully. I was freaking out. I have been pacing and panicking, just waiting for some new version of Erasers to show up. Knowing the white-coats back at the School, they had come up with a type of Eraser that _could_ kill us. And the lack of the Voice has me freaking out even more.

The Voice...yeah I have a voice in my head. It talks to me and it gives me impossible puzzles about my life to solve. But, I am starting to think I am going crazy, it would totally explain my schizo behavior.

"Hey, Max. Um, can I have some chocolate?" Motormouth Nudge interrupted my thoughts, but don't get me wrong, I love her.

"Um, yeah. There's some in my bag over there." I said, pointing to 'my' corner of the cave.

"Thanks." She mumbled and went to retrieve the chocolate. So maybe I wasn't the only one hating the fact that we have absolutely no idea what's going on.

"Look guys. It's late and we should all go to bed." I said, being the awesome leader that I am.

My statement wasn't groaned at so we all tapped our hands and went in different directions to our 'beds'. I sat down in my little corner and put my head in my hands, trying to think of something that we could do that wouldn't get us killed.

"Um, Max?" Fang's soft voice, so close to me, startled me. I looked up to see him sitting down, next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. But the truth was that the way he was looking at me recently was giving me the willies.

"What's the plan?" Fang said, kudos for getting straight to the point.

I hated to admit it, but I had to tell him the truth. That the Invincible Max had no idea what to do. "I have no idea." I whispered.

"Well, I might have a plan." He whispered back. I was almost certain that the younger kids and Iggy hadn't fallen asleep yet, but we were talking too quiet for them to hear us.

"Yeah?" I looked at him curiously.

"Well, my blog has been getting really popular and a lot of people have been trying to help us out, like give us some information about whatever they can. And well, look at this." He whipped out his handy-dandy laptop and opened it. His blog was already up. I heard him gasp and he scrolled down the screen really fast, but not fast enough because I saw my name a couple of times. Normally that wouldn't have bothered me but his reaction had me wondering what he wrote about me.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing. Here's what I _wanted_ you to see." He pointed to a comment someone had left him.

_Fang, I love your blog. It's so interesting to see what you guys have to go through._

"You wanted me to see your inflated ego?" I asked.

"Shut up and keep reading." Fang said, eyes on the screen. I shrugged and kept reading.

_But I'm not on here to enjoy your fantastic blogging skills_.

I stifled a snort.

_I'm here to let you know that I may have some information that might help you._

My eyes got bigger as I read on. Man, this chick was really smart. Maybe a little too smart, but what she said made sense. When I finished reading, I turned to look at Fang, who was already looking at me, searching my response.

"Well?" He asked, and with the tension that only I could see.

"Well, I think we should give it a shot." I said, confident in the fact that I had no idea if this was really gonna work.

* * *

_**Yo, hit me up on the reviews,**_

_**Bri**_


	2. Fang's Blog 1

~**You Don't Need To Know, Colorado-Fang~**

Yo,

So, I only have a few minutes to write all this down, Max is on one of her "we need to go, now!" moods and I had to lie about needing a pee break to sit down and type this stuff out.

Okay, so first, to the girl who posted about my fantastic blogging skills and offered info, we're on our way.

Second, to the girls who keep posting personal questions addressed to me, I have my eye on someone, but it's kinda up in the air...haha you know, 'cuz we're bird kids..

Anyway, I better go before Max comes around and finds me.

Fly on,

Fang


	3. Fangalicious? Really?

.


End file.
